This invention relates to unitary, novel, protective helmets containing openings for the eyes, ears, nose, etc., capable of absorbing energy and adapted to be worn on the head of a person while engaging in various sports such as karate and related arts, boxing, etc. Furthermore, in particular modified embodiments, the helmets containing transparent shield means and/or guard means can be worn on the head of a person as protective means to prevent injuries thereto while riding a bicycle, motorcycle, and the like.